Seulement pour lui
by FairyHilles37
Summary: Il était seul . Condamné à rester vide jusqu'à la fin . Mais cette femme , par un simple mot ,va lui redonner ce goût pour la vie . Sera-t-il assez fort pour lui ? Seul l'avenir pourra un jour nous le certifier ...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Le néant , la solitude , l'angoisse sourde ... puis une lumière , des éclats , une silhouette ... Sa silhouette ! Ses traits détendus , ses fines lèvres roses pastelles , ses yeux bleus nuits d'une profondeur telle qu'un gouffre sans fin , ses cheveux détachés , aussi sombres que les ténèbres , son teint pâle , comme un malade ... Et sa voix cristalline , sereine et chaude , cette voix pour laquelle on pourrait gravir la plus grande des montagnes . Sa taille si fine , habillée d'une roble blanche , comme la neige . Elle entre-ouvrit ses lèvres , mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un cri si strident qu'il aurait pu anéantir l'âme de n'importe quel homme . Elle se tut à nouveau , et des larmes douloureuses ravagèrent son si beau visage tel un torrent de peine , noyant ses yeux . Elle tendit sa main , et prononça un mot . Un nom . _Son nom _. Celui qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier .

"Paul"


	2. Chapter 2

Jake se réveilla en sursauts , les yeix exorbités , la respiration saccadée , et la sueur perlait sur son front . Il avait rêver de cette femme toutes les nuits , mais jamais alle n'avait prononcer un mot ni même parler . Peu importe les mois ou les années qui passaient , les saisons et les amis qui allaient et venaient , tout avait beau changé , jamais il ne pourait l'oublier . Son visage , son corps , sa présence , tout de lui lui manquait .

Avec la plus grande lassitude , il se leva et alla prendre sa douche le plus rapidement possible . Sa mine était fatiguée , ses traits tirés . Durant ces derniers , son sommeil en avait pattis et nul ne sait combien d'heure de sommeil il avait perdu . Il sortit de chez lui , sans penser à manger ou boire un café .

Son regard se perdit dans l'infini de ce ciel gris . Bien que la Push n'est jamais été réputée pour son beau temps , Jake avait comme l'impresson que la vie était devenur bien plus maussade depuis qu'il n'était plus àc ses côtés . Son mode de vie avait raddicalement changé depuis sa disparition .

Il phasa à la lisière de la forêt , cette forêt dans laquelle il se déroulait tant de choses que si peu de gens seraient capables de croire . Ses instincts primaires prirent ensuite vite le dessus et il entra alors en contact avec ses frères de meute .

Toute la meute exceptés les plus jeunes , se retrouait à la même date une fois par mois , à l'endroit où l'on avait perdu sa trace , avec le vain espoir de le retrouver . Fouillant chaque parcelle de cet océan vert , aussi vaste et mystérieux .

Sam se rendit tout de suite compte que ses troupes n'étaient pas décidées à être calmes et disciplinées . Aussi , il donna à chacun , les instructions à suivre et sans plus attendre , ils se dispersèrent , cherchant sans répit sa trace , ou ne serait-ce qu'un vulgaire indice .

Malheureusement ,comme chaque mois , rien ne mes aider . Après des heures de course acharnée à travers les bois , ils décidèrent la mort dans l'âme , de rentrer chez leur alpha , faire le même rapport que le mois précédent et ainsi de suite , dépités .

Jake arriva en dernier , ayant encore fouiller une demi-heure de plus de plus que les autres . Contre toute attente , cette fois-ci il avait trouvé une odeur ressemblant fortement à la sienne . Sans réfléchir , il avait suivi cette piste , jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à l'extrême limite de leur frontière avec le Canada .

Il fallait d'abord qu'il en débatte avec Sam bien qu'il se fichait complétement de son avis et de sa réponse . Il arriva chez Sam et Emily , se revêtit du strict minimum , c'est-à-dire son vieux short usé , puis avança vers la porte lorsque cette dernière ne s'ouvre et qu'il se retrouve entièrement paralysé .

Cette odeur lui éatit extrêment familière puisque c'étai la sienne . Son cœur s'emballa puis se calma quand il vit seulement une vieille femme suivie d'un homme trentenaire sortir de la maison . La vieille femme , tassée par l'âge , avaient de profondes rides encraient sur son visage , lui donnant un air sage tandis que l'homme avait une peau caramelle , conrastant fortement avec ses cheveux blonds .

La femme se tourna vers lui , le regarda et lui fit une mimique qui ressemblait plus à une griace q'à un sourire . C'était peut-être le but . Bonnêtement il s'en fichait royalement . Lui , il voualit savoir qui étaient ces gens et pourquoi y avait-il eu l'arôme de Paul qui flottait dans l'atmosphère .

Jake entra dans le foyer , regarda autour de lui et se raidit considérablement . Ses frères avaient l'air figé , choqués... Il perçut également les pleurs d'Emily . Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sam , il eut comme le sensation que son cœur lachait prise .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Jake sentit ses jambes flancher devant cette scène mais tint bon et patienta , le temps que Sam trouve ses mots . Il prit finalement la parole , sa patience étant à bout .

-Qui étaient ces personnes ? dit-il les larmes prêtes à ravager son visage

-Ils..., il respira un bon coup, Il sont venus nous annoncé quelque chose d'inattendu .

Ce fut finalement les larmes de Sam qui coulèrent en premières .

-Qu'avaient-ils de si important à nous annoncer ? Demanda Jake

La fin de sa phrase avait plus été soufflé que dite à voix haute.

Il savait ce qu'on allait lui annoncer , mais il lui fallait l'entendre de vive voix

-Ils ont retrouvé...Paul , Sam marqua une pause et inspira profondement , réprimant un sanglot . Les sanglots des autres se firent peu à peu entendre . Il reprit enfin :

-Ils l'ont retrouvé ...vivant ... , finit-il

Ce fut l'arrêt cardiaque . Vivant ! Il ne l'avait pas rêvé . Sam avait prononcé ce petit mot . Ce simple mot , capable de lui redonner toute la vitalité qui l'avait quitté ce maudit jour , il avait disparu il y a de cela un an . Sa vie pouvait avoir un sens désormais , il pouvait avoir un avenir avec lui . Le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras , sentir son odeur , parraissant si lointaine aujourd'hui , sa voix grave et suave , son corps imposant mais svelte , ses yeux brillants toujours de malice , son sourire en coin si malicieux lui aussi , sa chaleur qui saurait réchauffer son coeur , qui avait gelé depuis ça ... Oui maintenant qu'il savait ça , il lui fallait le revoir .

-Mais...

Ce ton lui redonna à nouveau des sueurs froides , et cet espoir si frêle était de nouveau en train de se briser comme son âme ce jour-là . Ce ''mais'' serait-il capable de tout détruire ?

-Attendons quelque jours avant de tout raconter dans ses moindres détails . Il nous faut le temps de tout encaisser , intervint Jared

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer , Jake fut soulagé et adressa un regard plein de gratitude à son ami . Ce dernier lui adressa un simple sourire de compassion . Sans plus un mot , il sortit de la maison , referma la porte derrière lui et inspira fortement . Il marcha jusque chez lui , le regard vide , les jambes trainantes , mais le coeur battant la chamade . Il croisa plusieurs personnes sans ne serait-ce que leur accorder un regard ou les saluer .

En voyant sa cabane , il accélèra soudain le pas , se rua sur la porte , l'ouvrit et la referma bruyamment . Il s'y adossa s'assis à même le sol , mit son visage entre ses mains et laissa couler ses larmes , qu'il avait retenu depuis si longtemps . Une fois ses larmes épuisaient , il pourrait y voir clair et essayer de se retrouver . Jamais il n'aurait pu identifier les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant .

Les jours déffilèrent et l'attente devint vite insupportable . Malgré les supplications , les tentatives de chantage et les tentatives de corruption , Sam refusait catégoriquement de déclarer où se trouvait Paul . Bien que la plupart en connaissaient la raison , ils ne pouvaient se résigner à continuer leurs vies comme si de rien était . Ce qui fut le plus étonnant , c'est à quel point Jake gérait cette nouvelle . Beaucoup avaient pensé qu'il arracherait toutes les informations possible à Sam coûte que coûte , et qu'il partirait retrouver son âme-soeur . Mais non , il faisait toutes ses rondes , participait à la vie de la Push et semblait simplement attendre que Sam expose de lui-même les pièces manquantes du puzzle infernal qu'était sa vie

Après des semaines à attendre , les nerfs poussaient à l'extrême de leurs limites , Jake ne put décrire les émotions ressenties lorsque Sam organisa un feu de camp , afin de rassembler les pièces du puzzle . Peu importe ce qui allait se dire... Rien ne serait jamais plus pareil ... Les années , les saisons ou le changement, rien de tout cela ne pourra faire oublier cette soirée ...

_**Eclypse 2 semaines**_

Le feu de camp eut lieu sur la plage un samedi soir . Tous les quileutes étaient fortement encouragés à venir .

Le soir en question , personne ne fut absent . Certains voulaient savoir ce qui était arrivé à leur ami , d'autre pour simplement en apprendre plus sur sa disparition , ou d'autre encore pour soutenir Jacob sur ce qu'il allait se dire ce soir . Les anciens se rassemblèrent et contèrent les vieilles légendes quileutes de leurs ancêtres , transmises de génération en génération .

Puis , Sam se leva et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir l'attention de certaines personnes plus ou moins dissipées . Mais contre toute attente , ce fut Tehurema qui prit la parole . Cette dernière était vêtue d'un simple pull gris , d'un chall blanc usé , et d'une longue jupe crème . Son visage était couvert de rides , ce qui lui donnait un air sage .

Sa voix aigue retentit doucement et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle . Le silence était tel que l'on pouvait entendre les vagues les plus lointaines s'écraser brutalement contre les falaises . Et balaya l 'assemblée du regard et se fit à nouveau entendre :

-Si nous sommes tous réunis ici aujourd'hui à cet endroit , c'est pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Paul Pierre Lahotte .

Elle se tut un instant et tourna son regard discrètement vers Jake . Il put vite y lire de la compassion mais également une tristesse déchirante . Elle reprit à nouveau :

-Disparu il y a un an jour pour jour dans notre forêt , de suite à une attaque de sang-froid . Nous avons reçu des nouvelles encourageantes recémment . Mais je pense que notre alpha sera plus à même de nous en dire plus que moi .

Elle se tut définitivement et se rasseya . Sam prit enfin la parole et dit :

-Une femme nommée Kineroyma est venue me trouver il y a de cela 3 semaines déjà . Elle m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient retrouvé Paul , presque mort , près d'une source appartenant à leur territoire . Ils l'ont recueilli , soigné , logé et nourri . I mois , il a enfin reprit connaissance et ils ont pu savoir de quelle meute il était originaire . Voilà comment ils nous ont trouvé …

Une fois sa tirade finie , Sam se tourna à son tour vers Jake , et lui adressa un sourire afin de lui donner du courage .

-Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu avec Paul directement ? S'il a repris conscience …

Sam fusilla la jeune quileute qui avait osé poser la question . Tout le monde avait cette phrase aux bords des lèvres mais personne n'oser la concrétiser par peur que Jake ou qu'un autre loup ne puisse plus se contrôler . Cela n'arriva pas . Sam reprit après un temps de suspension :

-Son...il hésita , son état de santé ne le permettait pas … répondit-il doucement essayant d'éviter à tout prix le regard incendiaire de Jake .

Ce dernier comprenaint enfin pourquoi Sam lui avait souri et pourquoi Terehuma l'avait regardé de cette façon . Ils n'étaient pas aussi inquiets qu'il l'avait pensé , mais ils avaient surtout pitié de lui . Le loup au rang d'alpha , détruit , anéanti par la disparition de son imprégné , incapable de remonter la pente . Une colère sourde prit place dans tout son corps , son âme .

D'un autre côté , sa tête ressemblait à un feu de forêt . Il sentait tout son être reprendre vie . Il pouvait vivre à nouveau , mais dans un autre sens , si Paul n'était pas en condition de faire ce voyage , c'est que son cas devait être extrêmement grave … Une fois conscient , il aurait tout fait pour les retrouver , le retrouver , se retrouver …

Il n 'écouta plus rien de ce qui se dit durant cette soirée , une intense réflexion prenant peu à peu le pas sur tout le reste dans sa tête . Ses yeux se perdaient doucement dans l'immensité de la nuit . C'était une nuit sans nuage ni Lune . Les étoiles brillaient toutes , comme si elles avaient d'un commun accord , décidé d'éclarer cette nuit si importante pour lui .

Il rentra plus tard avec son père chez lui . Cette maison froide et sombre . Tout avait fini par être vide depuis sa disparition . Sa vie et ses sentiments si ce n'est la peine avait tous une saveur amère . Il se forçait parfois à rire , à sourire , paraître heureux , vivant mais il n'en était rien .

Une fois chez lui , il alla se coucher directement sans même décrocher un mot à son père . Ce dernier ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur … Lui-même avait perdu sa femme et comprenait ce que cela faisait de tout construire sur une base , et que cette dernière s'écroule .

Jake ne réussit pas à se reposer , ne serait-ce que quelques heures … Les mots de Sam résonnait tel un écho dans sa tête … Comme chaque soir , il ne s'endormit que tard , épuisé par ce chagrin désarmant et cette inconditionelle solitude …

**Note d'auteur : **

Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier ceux qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour lire ma fanfiction . Ensuite si j'ai rassemblé ces deux chapitres c'est pour que les chapitres soient un peu plus longs .

J'oganiserai les autres chapitres et n'hésitais pas à me faire des remarques ou si vous avez des critiques . J'accepte tout ;)

Reviews svp :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Le réveil fut très dur pour Jake le lendemain . Les mots de anciens et de Sam résonnaient encore dans sa tête , les mots s'entremêlant , se déchirant jusqu'à ne plus ressembler à rien . Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire , lui rendant la lucidité . Puis il se rappela de la conclusion de cette situation épineuse . Ils avaient d'aller voir comment aller Paul et peut-être éventuellement de le ramener , si le ciel était de leur côté .

Il se leva d'un coup , décidé à revoir son âme-soeur , ayant récupérer toute sa force .

Il se précipita chez Sam précipitamment , essayant de ravaler sa rancune encore fraîche de la veille envers Sam . Ses sentiments ne s'étaient pas calmés depuis le soir d'hier . La frustration et la colère grondaient au fond de lui et son loup grondait , revendiquant de sortir , pour prouver qu'il était toujours ce loup indomptable , craint et respect de tous . Il se calma et attendit que les battements de son cœur affolé reprennent un rythme convenable .

Cette situation de son cœur qui s'affole lui rappela soudain un évênement précis avec lui … Jake avait donné rendez-vous à Paul aux bords de la falaise , quelques jours après qu'une violente dispute n'ait éclaté entre eux . Son sujet : la jalousie . Paul avait des soupçons envers la relation entre Sam et son imprégné , tandis que ce dernier nourissait les mêmes doutes envers son compagnon .

Ils s'étaient ainsi donner rendez-vous à l'endroit de leur imprégnation , histoire de tout mettre au clair . Après des heures à parler , la querelle était oubliée et , pour fêter leur réconcilation , ils sautèrent de la falaise et la fin de cette journée se termina de façon charnelle , alors qu'elle avait commencé d'une humeur morose et qui avait continué jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi .

Jake revint finalement à la réalité bien moins accueillante . La ville , la meute , tout ça était supportable mais ce qui ne l'était pas été les souvenirs . Chaque parcelle de leur territoire était empreinte d'un souvnenir . Le jeune homme décida d'isoler toutes ces pensées dans une boîte imaginaire et la vérouilla , dans l 'espoir d'oublier ne serait-ce que quelques minutes .

Il entra doucement dans ma maisonné , salua ses frères , excépté Sam et alla s 'assoir à sa place habituelle , entre Jared et Seth . La tension était palpable entre les deux alphas , l'air éléctrique .Ils se fixèrent , tel un duel , où le premier baissant les yeux serait le perdant de ce combat de fierté . Le téléphone sonna , Emily alla répondre , fuyant cette air irrespirable chargé de rancune et de haine , puis revint et passa le combiné à Sam , qui fût obligé de briser le contact visuel avec son ennemi . C'est ainsi qu'ils se voyaient l'un l'autre à présent . Il dit quelques mots et sortit à son tour de la cuisine se dirigeant vers l'étage .

Le déjeuner se passa dans la tension chacun se méfiant de ce qui allait arriver . Finalement , ils partirent pour certains en patrouille , pour d'autres vaquer aux occupations que leur peu de temps en dehors de la meute leur permettait . Jared , Lea , Brady et Collins prirent leur tour de garde , alors que Embry , Seth et Sam allaient travailler à l'atelier du vieil Uley . Jake quant lui , phasa et courut à en perdre haleine jusque chez Paul , où sa mère couchait de temps à autre quand son emploi du temps lui permettait . Bien qu'elle n'aime pas y retourner , y ayant trop de souvenirs de son mari décédé il y a des années et de son fils disparu , elle y passait deux à trois fois par mois , vérifier l'état de cette vieille bicoque .

Jake aimait rentrer dans cette maison , et y trouver son odeur , impregnée jusque dans les murs . Il n'avait que rarement cette sensation de bonheur , cette impression de renaissance , en sentant son odeur si particulière , musquée , douce et masculine . Cette maison où ils avaient passé tellement de bons moments , des petites bagarres innocentes , des confidences . Ils s'étaient unis la première fois dans la chambre de Paul . Leur plus belle nuit à tous les deux .

Jake se rendit dans la chambre de son compagnon , se coucha doucement dans ses draps , inspira et soupira d'aise , sentant son odeur si particulière infiltrait son nez , et diffusait une si douce chaleur en tout son être . Il se sentit doucement se faire engloutir dans les bras du sommeil et pensa qu'il pourrait s'endormir et ne plus se réveiller tellement cette sensation de plainitude lui était agréable . Pas de Sam , pas de rondes , pas de rôle de meneur , bien que détruit , à jouer . Juste lui, le vrai lui , anénati , vide ,vivant pour les autres , sans vraies raisons de rester . La dernière image qui vint à son esprit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée fut celle de Paul , toujours et encore , souriant . Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage , si rare en règle génerale .

oxXxox

Toujours et encore cette femme … Toujours et encore des larmes et des cris , puis son nom . Rien ne changeait dans ce rêve , il était devenu une routine parmi tant d'autres pour le sommeil de Jake depuis des mois , à tel point qu'il finissait par ne plus s'en soucier . Ce qui le réveilla fut le bruit strident et aigue de la sonnerie de son téléphone portable . Jake ne daigna s'en soucier que lorsque celui qui osait l'importuner rappela à trois reprises . C'est donc énervé et érinté que Jacob prit son téléphone et accepta l'appel sans prendre la peine de sortir sa tête du coussin si moelleux face à la dureté de l'existence . La personne à l'autre bout du fil ne parla pas immédiatement , attendant surement la certitude que quelqu'un allait lui répondre . Jake prit sonc la parole en premier , exaspérée :

Quoi ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque du à son récent réveil

Jake ? C'est Leah . Où es-tu ? On te cherche depuis des heures ! cria-t-elle hystérique

Jake prit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que la louve venait de lui hurler à ravers la combiné, puis il regarda l'heure indiquée du réveil , posé sur une table basse à côté du lit , et constata qu'il avait dormi près de 5 heures d'affilées . Il répondit d'une voix détachée :

-J'étais chez Paul et je me suis affalé …

-Jake...,il put discerner de la pitié dans la voix de son amie , Reviens les autres s'inquiètent et Sam a une importante nouvelle à annoncer .

-Sincèrement Leah , je m'en fous de ce que Sam a à nous annoncer … Dit-il plus durement qu'il ne le voulut

La louve n'ajouta rien de plus , elle se contenta d'un vague « ok » et de raccrocher n'attendant pas la réponse de son interllocuteur . Jake ne s'en formalisa pas et se ralongea , essayant de se rendormir sachant parfaitement ce dont il allait rêver . Cette femme lui était étrangère mais sa voix le ramener à sa plus tendre enfance . Il se souvenait de cette femme avec qui sa mère parlait parfois lorque les deux femmes se croisaient et de sa fille . Il avait jouer et discuter de tout et de rien avec cette fille du même âge que lui . Malheureusement leur nom lui échappait toujours et il ne se voyait pas demander un nom dattant de 10 ans à son père . Il avait déjà assez à faire entre ses problèmes personnels et son fils dépressif . Il n 'allait pas en plus l'embêter et lui rappeler des souvenirs de sa mère .

Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus depuis ces derniers mois . Jake se rendait compte qu'il creusait un fossée entre lui et ses proches mais tous lui rappellaient quelque chose de Paul . Sam et Jared étaient ses meilleurs amis , Embry , Quil , Paul et lui avaient vécu énormément de choses ensemble et ils passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble . Les seuls avec qui il parvenait à garder contact étaient les plus jeunes . N'ayant pas de lien solide avec Paul .

Plus il réfléchissait plus il se disait que tout s'était arrêté ce jour-là . Il n'avait même pas pu dire à Maya (mère de Paul ) comment Paul avait disparu . Les anciens avaient décidés de faire croire à tous le monde que Paul était mort dans un accident de voiture . Ils avaient raconté que la route aux bords de la falaise était glissante , et que Paul avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et qu'il avait dérapé jusqu'a sortir de la route et plongé dans la mer .

Maya et la meute , excepté lui , avait organisé l'enterrement , mais avait enterré un cerueil vide de tout corps , celui de Paul , techniquement , vingt milieux sous les mers . Jake était dans un état végétatif durant cette période et n'avait eu ni le courage ni la volonté d'y aller , le cœur déchiré et sa raison de vivre envolée , comme Paul aujourd'hui .

Près de deux heures après l'appel de Leah , Jake n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil dont il avait tellement besoin ces derniers temps . Aussi il décida de se lever et d'aller voir Sam pour s'expliquer sur la fameuse nouvelle de ce matin . En se levant son regard fût attiré par une photo posée sur la comode . C'était une photo prise le jour de leurs fiançailles . On pouvait y distinguer Paul en plein fou-rire sur le dos de Jake , ce dernier essayant de le faire tomber . Ces souvenirs le rendirent à nouveau nostalgique . Cette sensation lui donnait une impression de déjà vu tellement elle lui revenait frequemment .

Il sortit de la maison et prit sa voiture avec l'idée de faire une promenade avant d'avoir sa discussion avec son alpha . Il passa donc par le lycée qu'il avait quitté ce qui lui semblait une éternité, puis passa par la route de l'accident . Il regarda la vaste mer qui se dessinait à perte de vue devant lui et pensa une seconde à ce qu'il se passerait si il mourrait aujourd'hui . Quelles en seraient les conséquences ? Mais Jake se resaisit et continua de rouler jusque chez Sam .

POV Jake

J'arrive dans l 'allée de Sam et Emily et coupe le contact . Une fois ce dernier coupé , je me détache mais ne bouge pas d'un centimètre . Malgré moi j'ai peur de ce que Sam pourrait me dire . Il n'a pas du aimé que je lui foute un vent avant . Mais ce n'est pas ce qui lui faisait le plus peur . Le pire serait qu'ils m'annoncent la mort de Paul ou qu'il ne pourra pas revenir . C'est avec la boule au ventre que je rentre dans la maison de Sam . Je remarque immédiatement l'absence des plus jeunes , d'Emily et de Leah , cette dernière doit certainement être en train de patrouiller . Je vois l'air légérement tendu de Sam et celui concentré de Jared et Embry . Je m'assoie à ma place habituelle et attends que Sam prenne la parole , ce qu''il fait quelques secondes plus tard :

-Où étais-tu cette après-midi ? Demande-t-il visiblement soucieux

-Parce que ça t'intéresse maintenant ? , lui dis-je désinvolte

Je sais que ce n'est que pour me protéger qu'il m'a caché l'état de santé de Paul mais , malgré ça , je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir de m'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance . Il n'a pas l'air de se formaliser de ma réponse et continue , sans cier :

-Je sais que tu m 'en veux comme je ne peux m'en rendre compte Jake mais saches que tout ce que j'ai fait n'était en aucun cas pour te nuir mais seuleument dans le but de te protéger .

Je sais qu'il a raison et c'est ça qui me mets le plus hors de moi . Le fait que je ne peux en vouloir à personne pour ce qui s'est passé . Je ne peux hurler à personne que c'est sa faute sauf aux fantômes , je ne peux rien repprocher à personne , ni haïr quelqu'un . J'hoche la tête essayant de lui faire croire que je ne me préoccupe guère de ce qu'il peut me raconter , bien que ce soit tout le contraire . Sentant la tension régner , Jared , Quil et Embry décident de sortir de peur qu'ils ne soient impliqués dans une bagarre enre Sam et moi , sachant qu'ils y perdraient beaucoup . Sam se tait et attend comme moi qu'ils soient sortis . Le « Clac » de la porte se distingue et il reprend , légèrement moins raide :

-J'ai appelé la meute qui s'occupe de Paul , me dit-il neutre autant dans son ton qu'à son expression

Moi au contraire , perds mon air désinterressé et me lève , l'incitant à continuer . Il souffle un bon coup , manie qu'il a quand il est stressé et que je déteste chez lui , et continue :

-Ils nous ont proposé d'aller le chercher la semaine prochaine , finit-il

Je reste abasourdie , puis rétorque , amer :

-Je le croyais en trop mauvais santé pour revenir . Ce sont pourtant bien tes mots non?! craché-je la rancune de la veille encore encré dans mon cœur

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux , et j'arrive à y distinguer un mélange de regret et d'exaspération , ce qui ne fait que me rendre plus énervée que je ne le suis . Bien que mon loup me crie de le laisser sortir et que j'ai prit sans m'en rendre compte une position agressive , je décide de me resaisir et essaye de garder mon calme . Nous n'ajoutons rien et le silence devient vite très pesant . On peut parfaitement distinguer le ronronnement du frigo . Je m'entends alors demander :

-Quand partons ?

-Jeudi . Repondit-il du tac au tac

-Bien .

Et je m'en vais sans demander mon reste . Je sors et vois les autres se diriger vers moi .Leah et Seth sont arrivés . Je n'ai aucune envie de parler mais ils me prennent de vitesse et commencent à parler du voyage . Seul Jared reste silencieux , ayant compris ma demande silencieuse et mon état d'esprit . S'en est vite trop pour moi , et je cours jusqu'à la foret où je phase , sans un regard pour les frères . J'entends vaguement Leah m'appeler et Embry la retenir . Après je coupe tout contact et martelle la terre de mes griffes accérées . Je devrais me sentir heureux , devenir limite hystérique mais rien à part de la colère n'est présent . Je me suis interdit d'être à nouveau heureux , depuis sa disparition , que de ressentir à nouveau de l'espoir me semble trop beau .J'ai tellement peur que cet espoir soit ephémère que je refuse d'y croire , de peur d'être à nouveau blesser et de ne pouvoir me relever . Après tant de temps comment arriver à faire comme avant .

Je cours et cours jusqu'à ce que je sois aux bords de la falaise . Notre endroit . Je me sens hypnotisé par ce bleu grisé , assombrit par le ciel noir . J'avance jusqu'à ce que je sois à l'extrême bord et je me laisse tmober sans réflechir . Quelques longues secondes se font attendre avant que mon corps ne soit envelopper dans cette océan remplit de larmes douloureuses . Je ne remonte pas tout de suite et laisse la fraicheur de l'eau me glacer . L'air se fait rare et je finis par remonter à la surface . La bouffée d'air que je prends me brûle la gorge et je distingue le rivage non loin et m'y dirige .

Je n'avais plus ressenti cette sensation d'être en vie depuis _ça_ . Je sors de l'eau et la froideur de cet automne mausade attaque ma peau . Ma température corporelle atteignant les 40° , le froid ne me dérange pas . Je me réjouis de ne pas avoir eu mon téléphone sur moi et de l'avoir laisser chez Paul . Je phase à nouveau , bien plus serein qu'avant et marche en direction de chez moi , où Billy doit être inquiet que je ne sois pas rentrer plus tôt .

Dans une semaine je le reverrai enfin . Comment sera-t-il ? Se souviendra-t-il de moi ? Cette question fait monter en moi une angoisse immense . Et si il était devenu amnésique ? Ca expliquerai pourquoi il n'est pas revenu . Je devrais tout reconstruire ? Finalement qu'il soit revenu ne changera rien puisqu'il ne me connaitra plus et je serai simplement un inconnu à ses yeux . Un être humain banal parmi des milliards .

J'arrive chez moi , phase me rhabille et entre sans saluer Billy ou Charlie . Ce dernier ne sait pas que je suis un loup mais ne tient par rigueur de mon impolitesse , connaissant ma relation avec Paul . Il était même venu à son « pseudo » enterrement . Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit , enfouissant ma tête dans le coussin . Je laisse comme chaque soir des larmes silencieuses noyer et ravager mon visage , en attendant que la fatique m'emporte dans ses bras si accueillants et chaleureux . Je sais que je vais rêver de cette femme et que le lendemain je me réveillerai les yeux rouges , le cœur battant et l'âme vide , attendant de retrouver ma moitié , mon essentiel .

_**« Mon tout »**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

POV Jake

Encore et toujours ce même rêve , de la froideur , de l'obscurité , la peur comme seul sensation . Le froid attaqua mon visage , aucune trace de vie , juste un vide . Cela changea , une silhouette apparut peu à peu , mais ce n'était pas celle d'une femme , mais celle d'un homme . Il était grand , svelte , musclé . Son visage était flou mais je pouvais distinguer ses traits fins , doux , sa bouche fine , rosée , ses yeux d'un noir encre , ses cheveux ébénes coupés courts , mais ce qui attira mon regard , fut le sourire en coin , donnant un air malicieux à l'homme en face de moi . Mon cœur s'embala quand je me rendis compte de la personne qui se trouvait face à moi . Paul . J'avançai vers lui et , arrivé à sa hauteur , je vis que je le dépasser de 5 bons centimètres . J'entoura mes bras autour de sa taille et mis ma tête dans son cou , inspirant un maximum son odeur si douce à mes sens . Je me penche vers ses lèvres , et m'approche jusqu'à ce que nos souffles se lient . Je m'apprête à l'embrasser lorsque...

Une douleur fulgurante me vrille le dos et je me rends alors compte que cela n'était qu'un rêve et que je suis simplement tombé de mon lit . Un goût amer se répand dans ma bouche et je me lève de très mauvaise humeur . Je repense à la conversation d'hier avec Sam et des milliars de papillons de répandent dans ton mon ventre . Je vais bientôt le revoir . Cette angoisse sourde revient et je ferme les yeux pour éviter que mes larmes coulent .

xoxXxox

J'ai eu l'impression que toute la semaine qui a précédé notre départ a passé encore plus doucement que d'habitude . Les heures défillaient commes des jours . Attendre sans rien faire était le plus pénible . Mais nous y sommes enfin . La hâte me broie les entrailles et mes jambes flageolent . Jared embrasse Kim , son impregnée à pleine bouche alors que Sam n'arrive pas à se détacher d'Emily. Je détourne mon regard de cette scène . Le simple fait de me faire penser à Sam me met hors de moi .

Mes muscles se tendent lorsque Jared et Sam se dirigent et mon souffle se saccade . Je sens mon cœur tambouriner jusque dans mes tempes . C'est l'heure . Dès que nous ne sommes plus visibles , cachés dans cette immensité de verdure , on phase et s'élance à pleine vitesse vers la frontière canadienne . L'excitation de l'instant et exalte tout mon être . Sans y faire vraiment attention j'accélère en rythme avec mon cœur et je vois les autres penant pour me suivre . J'entends vaguement Sam me donnait un ordre avec sa voix d'alpha mais le bourdonnement dans mes oreilles est tel que je ne parvient pas à définir clairement ce qu'il de me dire . Je ralentis ma rendant compte que je les ai presque semé et les attends patiemment .

Sam me hurle dessus mais je n'écoute fichtrement rien . Il le remarque et cesse de parler . Je me perds dans la contemplation du lieu qui nous entoure . La végétation est tout simplement magnifique . Des fleurs recouvrent le sol tel un tapis , des lierres grimpent sur les arbres même les plus hauts et les animaux vivent sans se préoccuper de nous , comme s'ils étaient habitués .

On recommence à courir et je me concentre sur la seule chose qui compte à mes yeux . _**Paul. **_Je me concentre sur ses traits , son odeur , ses habitudes , comme celle de passer ses mains croisées derrière son dos lorsqu'il se sent nerveux , de se frotter la nuque lorsqu'il est embarrasé ou de barragouiner des choses indéchifrables le matin quand il a encore la bouche pateuse . Ses blagues parfois si nulles qu'elles me font rire , ses petits yeux quand il se réveille ou son air adorable quand il est désolé et qu'il fait sa tête de chien battu , qui marche à chaque fois .

J'entends Jared rire derrière moi et décide de couper tout contact avec mes frères jusqu'à arriver à destination . Je veux garder secret ces petits moments rien qu'à nous et encore avoir ce sentiment d'être priviligié par rapport aux autres . Je crois , être le seul à avoir vu Paul pleurer . Ce souvenir me serre le cœur et je retiens mon souffle une demi-seconde . Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué .

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort d'un de ces oncles . Il était mort d'un accident de voiture . Un chauffard lui est rentré dedans et il est mort aux urgences le lendemain . Je savais qu'ils étaient très proches tous les deux et que ça avait énormément marqué Paul . A l'époque je ne savais ces détails-là . Je devais rejoindre Paul chez lui pour ne pas qu'il soit seul , sachant qu'il n'était pas bien mais j'avais eu du retard à cause de vampires qui nous avaient causé du fil à retordre .

Je m'en souviens parfaitement . J'étais arrivé et était entré sans frapper comme à mon habitude et là , quelque chose m'avait frappé . La maison était vide et les lumières éteintes . Je ressens mes entrailles se tordrent et la peur me gagnait comme si tout se rejouait encore devant moi . J'avais téléphoné à tout le monde y compris sa mère , pour savoir s'il avait été apprçu quelque part . Toutes les réponses ont été négatives . Mon angoisse ne cessait d'augmenter et quelque chose m'est revenu en mémoire comme les flashs .

Paul avait son endroit dans la forêt lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme ou de faire le point . Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite sous ma forme lupine . Lorsque je suis arrivé , mon cœur a comme qui dirait laché et , l'espace d'une minute j'ai vu en gris et je n'entendais plus rien . Paul était roulé en boule comme les chats lorsqu'ils dorment et des larmes sillonnaient ses joues . Je me suis approché et me suis agenouillé près de lui . Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'il m'a remarqué , car il m'a sauté au cou , nichant sa tête dans ce dernier et il a littéralement éclaté en sanglots . Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restés ainsi . Des minutes , des heures je ne saurais le dire .

Ce soir-là , j'ai découvert une autre facette que je ne connaissais pas et je me suis rendu compte que , finalement , nous n'étions que des humains , sur une terre où la nature reprend toujours ses droits sur nous , tôt ou tard . Il ne me l'a jamais formulé oralement , mais je sais qu'il a eu une peur incontrolable et qu'il a cru qu'il mettait arrivé la même chose qu'à son oncle . Après cette épisode , je n'ai plus jamais porté le même sur Paul . Je ne le regardais pas avec pitié ou inquiètude comme on regarde une proie blessée mourir à petit feu , mais je ne le voyais plus non plus comme le loup fort , froit , reservé et solitaire qu'il avait toujours été à mes yeux . Non . Je voyais un être humain comme moi , avec ses qualités , ses défauts , ses forces et ses faiblesses . Ecorché par la vie comme nous tous , écorchure causée par une injustice de la vie que personne ne peut ni changeait ni contestait .

Et c'est là que l'imprégnation n'a plus fait aucun effets . Oui , car j'étais entièrement tombé amoureux de Paul Lahotte . Un être humain écorché comme je le suis . Comme dit chacun cherche en l'autre ce qu'il lui manque . Lui m'a redonné espoir en ce que la vie avait à m'offrir et moi je lui ai donné l'affection et la stabilité qu'il lui manquait depuis si longtemps . Les deux parties d'une même âme , d'un même être .

Jared me ramène à nouveau à la réalité d'un coup d'épaule particulièrement fort , et je me tourne vers lui , prêt à grogner quand je m'apperçois d'où l'on se trouve . J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites et je déglutis péniblement . On est arrivés et c'est tout simplement merveilleux.

Des parterres de fleurs écloses partout , le soleil se refflétant dans une petite rivière à notre droite , des enfants et des familles, toute génération profitant de ce magnifique endroit . Des maisons aux couleurs vives , des papillons voletant nonchalemment , le chant des oiseaux et des rires cristallins et enfantins . La nostalgie de l'enfance m'emporte et je me prends à vouloir redevenir comme eux . Ignorant le danger , animé par la simple joie de vivre , dans l'insouciance des premières années , où l'on a pas besoin d'être responsable et autonome . _Heureux tout simplement_ . Pas de chagrin , de responsabilités , de vampires à combattre , de rôle à tenir pour cacher la réalité .

Quand notre plus grand souci et d'arriver à convaincre nos parents d'acheter des jouets ou des bonbons , quand nos amis ne nous demandent pas d'être ce que l'on est pas , quand on est ravis d'avoir de la fièvre et de pouvoir sécher les cours , quand on ne se préoccupe pas encore de comment s'habiller , quand on s'invente des histoires plus louffoques les unes que les autres la nit avant de dormir , quand un galet a autant voir plus d'importance qu'une pierre précieuse , quand l'argent ne signifie rien . _Quand on est_ _heureux tout simplement . _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Perdu dans mon monde je n'apperçois pas tout de suite les gens qui se dirigent vers nous . Je distingue surtout une femme , suivi de plusieurs hommes , qui , eux restent en retrait . Il se méfient de nous , on le sent . La femme commence a parler et je me concentre à nouveau sur elle .

-Je m'appelle Wilehoma . Je suis sincèrement ravie de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer .

Elle nous sourit et ça a le résultat de nous détendre instantannement . Elle a certainement la cinquantaine , de fines rides aux coins de ses yeux et de sa bouche le prouve . Quelques mèches grises resortent face à ses cheveux noirs jais , coiffés en un chignon fait à la va-vite . Elle ne porte aucun maquillage et je le trouve assez belle . L'image de ma mère s'impose dans ma tête . Plus les années passent , plus ses traits deviennent flous . Je me souviens néanmoins de son sourire chaleureux à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait et de son rire communicatif , qui me réchauffait le cœur .

Oui Wilehoma me rappelle beaucoup ma mère . J'entends Sam nous présenter l'un après l'autre et esquisse un micro-sourire , histoire de faire bonne figure .

Elle incline la tête vers le bas et nous dit être ravie de faire notre connaissance . Puis , elle se remet droite et nous prie de la suivre . Ces gardes du corps la suivent sans nous adresser un regard . Je ne les sens pas ceux-là . Sam ouvre la marche et on le suit sans un mot . Je sens de nouveau des papillons dans mon ventre et je menace de me vautrer d'un instant à l'autre . L'impatience se fait ressentir en chacun d'entre nous . Comme le soir de Noël , lorqu'on attend que le Père Noël , pour savoir quels seront nos cadeaux . Je regarde et essaie d'imprimer chaque détails de ce paradis , même si je sais que je n'arriverai pas à tout retenir .

On arrive devant une maison vert clair , écaillée par endroit , sans pour autant perdre de son charme . On entre directement dans un salon où sont disposés 2 immenses canapés , capable d'acceuillir 5 personnes . On s'assoit intimidés , et attend que quelqu'un prenne la parole . Wilehoma s'est aussi assise mais les autres se tiennent encore en retrait , adossés au mur jaune criard derrière eux . Des bruits de pas attirent notre attention et on se redressent autant que l'on peut . Mon instinct me dit de ne pas bouger ni parler et je le suis à la règle , comme mes frères .

La vieille femme que j'avais vu sortir de chez Sam il y a de cela plusieurs semaines se tient devant moi , toujours accompagnée de l'homme blond de la dernière fois . Elle s'assoit à côté de Wilehoma et je vois cette dernière ce raidir . L'homme , lui , rejoint ses frères tous silencieux . La vieille se racle la gorge et je me dis qu'elle doit jouer un rôle important dans la meute . Elle prend la parole , d'une voix enraillée :

-Avant toute chose je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir pu vous déplacer aussi rapidement et me présenter en bon uniforme . Je m'appelle Zolia . Je suis une des anciennes de cette meute . Bienvenue sur nos terres .

Lorsqu'elle termine sa phrase et me lance un regard en biais , qui me glace le sang et je déglutis difficilement , le plus discrètement possible . Personne ne l'a remarqué et j'essaie de me concentrer en visualisant le paysage d'avant , ce beau jardin d'Eden . Sam lui rend ses amabilités et elle se tourne vers moi doucement . Je crains d'avance ce qu'elle va me dire . Elle souffle et dit :

-Tu es son impregné, n'est ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête et retiens mon souffle . C'était une question rhétorique et non une vraie demande je le sais . Elle incline la tête vers la gauche et j'ai la sensation qu'elle me déchiffre de l''intérieur , de ses yeux perçants . Elle reprend :

-Viens avec moi , je te prie .

Elle n'attend pas ma réponse , d'ailleurs c'était un ordre , et se dirige lentement vers la porte , puis sort , et je la suis . On marche l'un à côté de l'autre et j'imprime mon allure en fonction de la sienne , je me rends compte peu à peu qu'elle boîte mais ne demande pas la cause , je ne peux rien y faire et elle n'acceptera de répondre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tout le monde était comme ça , si raide . Il émane d'elle une aura qui ordonne le respect . Mais elle m'énerve à ne rien dire , moi je veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois . On marche lentement et toutes les personnes que l'on croise salue respectueusement Zolia et me regarde d'un air autain. Puis , d'une traite elle se stoppe et je l'imite . Devant nous se dresse l'immense étendue de verdure qu'est la forêt . Elle me dit , de sa voix enraillée :

-Ethan , l'homme blond que tu connais , n'a jamais aimé être mis en boîte et exposé aux yeux des autres . Il a perdu ses parents très jeune et ne s'en est jamais remis . Le fait qu'ils soient morts de cause parfaitement naturelle a fait qu'il n'a jamais pu en vouloir à qui que ce soit . Il est comme toi . Blessé par une injustice qui ne peut être contestée . Il est comme vous , Jacob.

Elle marque une pause et je médite sur ce qu 'elle vient de m'apprendre sur Ethan . Je ne vois où elle veut en venir ni comment elle peut connaître mon nom alors je ne me suis pas prsenté à elle mais je comprends que le vous qu'elle a mentionné , c'est de Paul et moi qu'elle parlait . Elle reprend et je me dit qu'elle a vraiment du beaucoup du fumer étant jeune pour avoir une telle voix , profonde et grave malgré son enraillement .

-Un jour il ya de cela plus d'1 an , il est revenu d'une ronde , normalement habituelle , avec un jeune homme dans les bras . Notre première réaction a été immédiate : vérifier sa nature . Pour des raisons que je ne pourrais pas expliquer , nous n'avons pas réussi . Lors de son réveil , la première chose qu'il a prononcé fut ton prénom .Et depuis ce jour , il ne cesse d'attendre que tu viennes le retrouver .

Ca y est . Elle va me conduire à lui ! Elle me guide vers la dernière maison avant la forêt . Cette dernière est viollette mais paraît blanche , tellement elle est claire , surement un effet secondaire du soleil . On passe le pas de la porte et mon cœur j'emballe , si fort que je suffoquerais presque . Son odeur est partout , impossible de se tromper , c'est la sienne ! Elle m'indique un escalier à gauche et je monte les marches quatre à quatre . Mes larmes couleront certainement mais pas maintenant . J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer , se souviendra-t-il ? M'aimera-t-il encore ? Une porte vernis en bois clair se tient devant et je sais que c'est celle-là la bonne . Je pause la main sur la poignée et me remémore tous nos moments . Une vague d'amour pur se disperse dans mon cœur . J'abaisse la poignée et entre .

Il me tourne le dos face à la fenêtre ouverte et inspire l'air frais qui s'engouffre dans la chambre . Je l'entends souffler d'irritation . C'est le seul effet que ma présence sucite en lui . Mon cœur se serre , il ne s'est toujours pas retourné comme pour ne pas avoir à me regarder moi qui l'ait abandonné . Il est vêtu d'un T-shirt large blanc et d'un short en tout point identique au mien . Ce ne sont pas ses vêtement , je ne lui les connais pas . Il se tourne doucement et on se fige tous les deux . Lui de surprise moi d'anticipation . Il va me rejeter . Il s'est peut-être tout simplement trouver une femme qu'il aime . Il ne bouge pas et je m'avance . Il ne fait aucun mouvement , ni pour se reculer , ni pour s'avancer . Je suis à 30 cm de lui et il esquisse enfin un geste . Il me carresse le plus tendrement et doucement possible .Il essaie surement de voir q'il rêve ou si c'est réel . Je comprends enfin sa première réaction . Il ne savait pas que c'était moi . Je souris comme un imbécile heureux . Ses larmes ravagent son visage et rendent ses yeux rouges mais il sourit en simultané .

Je ne réfléchis plus et le prend dans mes bras aussi fort que je le peux . Jusqu'à nous en faire mal aux côtes . Je pleure ou du moins je sens de l'eau couler sur mes joues et s'écraser comme la pluie sur son épaule . Cette scène paraît certainement très clichée mais je m'en contre-fiche , je l'i retrouvé . Il me serre aussi fort que je le fais . Il m'a tellement manqué . J'entends son souffle se calmer et j'essaie de afire de même . J'inspire autant que je peux son odeur . Il m'imite .

On finit par se détacher mais nos visages restent à moins d'un centimètres l'un de l'autre . Je me penche vers lui doucement et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes . Elles sont sucrées . Comme dans mon dernier rêve , qui est à présent réalité , je le dépasse de 5 centimètres . Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et il m'imite mais entoure ma nuque . Je sens ses côtes et , lorsque l'on y regarde de plus près , on peut clairement voir qu'il a minci . On se fixe sans savoir quoi dire . Par quoi commencer après tout ce temps ? J'ai peur qu'en parlant , je gache ce si beau moment ou me réveille . Comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve . Trop merveilleux pour être vrai . Ses yeux ont des reflets dorés . Cela doit être le manque sommeil ou la lumière de la Lune .

Le coin de ses lèvres se relèvent , mais pas en un petit sourire , non mais un sourire qui va jusqu'en-dessous de ses yeux . Je n'ai rien à dire , je souris encore comme un idiot heureux , en mode Bisounours . C'est finalement lui , qui décide de prendre la parole en premier :

-Comment ?

-Zolia. Je réponds comme si c'était une évidence .

-Et les autres … ?

-Oui.

J'ai l'impression que son sourire s'aggrandit et je sens une chaleur nouvelle se diffuser dans ton mon corps . Je suis heureux car il l'est . Ce qui l'affecte m'affecte aussi . L'envie de mourir et le vide que je ressentais il y a encore deux jours ont disparu . Je suis à nouveau vivant . Je lui prends la main que je serre fortement , et me dirige vers la porte . Il n'oppose aucune résistance et me suis sans chipotter . Une fois en bas , je me retourne nez à nez avec une jeune femme d'à peu près notre âge . Je ne l'avais pas senti à mon arrivée , trop obsédé par le detenteur de la main que je tiens comme si ma vie en dépendait . Elle prend la parole et sa voix m'irrite à la seconde même :

-Tu es l'impregné de Paul ? Jake c'est ça ? Enchantée , je m'appelle Maddie . J'habite avec Paul depuis qu'on l'a retrouvé . Vous allez bien ?

Je prends quelques secondes à tout remettre dans le bon sens . Je ne me souviens déjà plus de la première question qu'elle m'a posé . Je ne la trouve pas méchante mais je me méfis des gens de cette réserve . Je suis sans doute devenu anti-social avec le temps . J'essaie de répondre du mieux que je peux :

-Oui je m'appelle Jake . Je suis enchanté de te connaître . Je voudrais te remercier de l'avoir héberger alors qu'il était mal en point . Merci beaucoup .

Je lui adresse un de mes grands sourires . Elle est soudainement gênée et rougit comme une pivoine . J'entends Paul ricaner silencieusement derrière moi . Je me retiens . Je lui serre la main et souris un peu plus . Ce n'est pas parc que je ne les blaire pas que je ne dois pas être poli . Paul sait ,lui , que ce n'est qu'une façade . Il lui demande où se trouve les autres et elle lui indique la clairrière de Wago Eya . Ils ont de ces noms ici . Je me fais la remarque à moi-même et suit Paul . On marche main dans la main et , plus on avance , plus l'odeur de mes frères est forte . On arrive enfin , après plusieurs minutes . Paul est essoufflé , signe qu'il n'est pas encore entièrement remis . Sam et Jared parlent ensemble de quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à décrire et Embry et Quil se battent ensemble , gentillement .

Lorsque Jared apperçoit Paul , il court vers nous et s'étale sur mon compagnon . Jared a encore ce côté enfantin et je me rends réellement compte que l'on a tous souffert de l'absence de Paul et que j'ai été un parfait égocentrique à penser que j'étais le seul concerner. On part dans un fou-rire très vite suivis par nos frères . Ils se relevent péniblement et Paul fait une chaleureuse accolade amicale à chacun de nos amis . On parle ensuite de la vie à la Push , assis parterre , lui entre mes jambes . J'ai mes bras autour de sa taille , comme pour prouver qu'il est à moi . Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens . Il s'adosse à mon torse et je resserre mon étreinte . Jared et Embry se dispute à propos d'un des nombreux paris d'Embry et je décroche de la conversation . Je ne sais si le temps passe plus vite ici mais quand Quil agite sa main juste devant mon nez , je cesse de rêvasser et me rends compte que le soleil s'est couché .


End file.
